Muerte en Vida
by alexiel1086
Summary: Si alguien me aconseja un titulo jeje. Los lazos no importan, eso era lo que decías, que no existían y ahora que la persona en la que todos creían ah muerto, que haras?, pésimo resumen... NaruHina,


_Hola, el titulo en si no lo he pensado en eso ando busco ideas, (no quiero romper las reglas pero de verdad necesito ideas con el titulo), es el primer capitulo si les gusta les sigo, si no seguire en fanfiction jeje__._  
_No es una historia de mi rara y enferma imaginación y los problemas que me causa una amiga (estoy más que segura que si la termino agarra mi historia y la vuelve yaoi), pero mientras, _

**WARNINGS:**  
**Les advierto son fan de Gaara, Maruto e Itachi, por si notan la preferencia **  
**Amo el NaruHina, el GaaXOcc y Itachi se ve bien con cualquiera ** **y adoro el minaxkuchina. Pero soy super mega ultra fan (que jalado se oye eso) del SasuNaru.  
**  
**Odio a la cacatúa Dark, por el daño que le ha causado y causara en mi fic a Naru-chan.**  
**Tengo el ligero pique de dejar a Sakura tipo Tsunade (o sea matarle al novio) ó dejarla con Suigetsu ó Lee, y a SaiIno ó SaiXOcc.**  
**Para mí Kyuby puede tener una forma humana y sera una mujer ** **.(tiene un caracter de los mil demonios jaja)  
**  
**Creo que es todo de advertencias.**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, (si fuese mío Itachi estaría en la mañana esperando por mí en la mañana con un café la bata de akatsuki abierta y el en boxers****) y este fic es mío lo escribo sin fines de lucro (digo no encuentro alguien que en sus 5 sentidos me page por él.**

_**"La oscuridad es nuestra peor enemiga...**_

**Capitulo 1**  
**El comienzo.....Del Fin**

Lágrimas que se perdían en la intensa lluvia junto con la sangre de aquel que sin darse cuenta aprendío amar, como un hermano, sus ojos jades mostraban la desolación en estos momentos, el pelinegro a su lado aquel que decía ya no tener ningún sentimiento… aún él con el mismo rostro impasible no lograba parar cada una de las lágrimas que veían en su rostro…

La kunoichi de ojos perla no dejaba de llorar aquel que fuese su amor, su único amor, su apoyo ahora se encontraba tendido a sus pies, la herida en aquel cuerpo no dejaba de sangrar, claro unaherida directo al corazón como iba a dejar de sangrar, tal vez por que de verdad asi de grande era el corazón de aquel chico rubio, tal vez tan grande como su sonrisa o aquellas cálidas miradas que mostraba, lo malo es que ninguna de las dos se volverían a ver.

**En Konohagakure…**

Shizune no dejaba de sollozar, quería detener las lágrimas pero no podían, aquella mujer voluptuosa su puño aún sangraban entre las maderas de lo que alguna vez fue un útil escritorio, pero no por el golpe, era tan fuerte la presión que ejercía al cerrar su puño que sangraba…

No hace mucho el ave de tinta que Sai había mandado arribó con las peores noticias que pudo haber oído…  
"Uchiha Sasuke sigue vivo se ha unido a akatsuki. Interceptamos parte de su equipo. Naruto fue tras Sasuke no llegamos a tiempo, el Uchiha mató a Naruto…"

No lo podía creer simplemente no lo podía Jiraiya se lo había dicho Naruto había desarrollado técnicas nuevas, fuertes , precisas, letales era capaz de contener de cierto modo el poder de kyuby, pero todo era como había dicho el viejo Sanin, no las usaría no mientras busque al bastardo de Uchiha, no las usaría por que sería tener que usarlas contra él, la última parte de la carta fue lo que ya no pudo soportar, ni toda su fuerza podía ganarle al mocoso ese que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage, aquel moreno que con unas simples palabras la ha hecho sentir débil:

" Antes de morir Naruto ha dicho algunas cosas, Sakura dice que esto es para la hokage: "El collar no era de la mala suerte, me lo quite, tal vez si me lo hubiese puesto Sasuke vendría conmigo y estaríamos de vuelta a la aldea… Perdón oba-chan".

La Rubia calló sobre ella misma por primera vez en años sentía el peso de su edad y volvía a sentir el dolór de su corazón.  
Kakashi miraba impacible la escena, Yamato mostraba una ligera mueca de dolor, aun que para el peliplata todo era más difícil, siempre fue obvio con su preferencia hacia él Uchiha, aquel que entreno aquella técnica que le enseño era como si él hubiese matado a su propio Sensei, no solo era eso lo que le preocupaba, un apersona llegaba más a su mente.

Con que cara enfrentaría a Iruka…

_**--------------------------------------Cerca del Valle de la Muerte**_

Aquella pelirrosa no podía más bien dicen que del odio al amor hay un solo un paso, uno… UNO es muy poco cada vez que giraba la vista y veía a akamaru, el preciado cuerpo que llevaba encima no era un paso el que daba hacia el camino de odiar a Uchiha eran como 20… No podía más la próxima que lo viera lo mataría lo juraba lo mataría e hizo lo que desde hace un rato tenía gansa de hacer deteniendo el andar de sus compañeros, gritó con todas sus fuerza, sintiendo como su desgarrada alma no dejaba de llorar.

Hinata sabía muchas cosas, sabía que Sakura quería a Naruto como un hermano, Iruka como a un padre, Konohamaru lo veía como un hermano, Sai lo veía como sú único verdadero amigo y todos los novatos de Konoha (porque aún que pasarán años, no olvidaban ese nombre) lo veían como alguien único y su camarada/amigo.

Ella aún no estaba dispuesto aceptarlo no como era posible, ¡¿Cómo?!, Pein ataco la aldea no hace mucho pero lograron pararlo, el ojiazul interrumpió su entrenamiento para ayudar a su aldea y si fuese necesario entregarse. Entonces, Nanda kore?

Para que se engañaba lo sabía, después de aquel ataque ella había cobrado fuerzas y se confeso, el día o bueno uno de los días más felices de su vida.

----Flash Back----

-Naruto-kun- La pelinegra no sabia como acercarse ahí en la cama lleno de vendas se encontraba el amor de su vida.

-Nanda Hinata-chan?- dijo el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Ore… naruto quería decirte que--- la chica agacho la cabeza no sabia, demo no tenia que juntar valor en estos momentos.

-Hai Hina-chan—él rubio la miraba con cierta curiosidad

Es ahora o nunca – Naruto-kun Tsukidaiyo-

-Nanni?- el kitsune no podía creerlo

-Me gustas, y no quiero que te pase nada malo- Cada vez se ponía más roja, no sabía cuanto podía aguantar sin perder el conocimiento.

- A mí también me gustas Hina-chan-

Ahora ella era la sorprendida, no podía creer o que escuchaba en estos momentos.

-Fue por ti que me fije en Sakura-chan, bueno aunque ya no la veo así, jeje- llevándose la mano a la cabeza- antes ella se parecía mucho a ti, una sonrisa sincera timida, hasta que conocío a Ino, creo que eso fue lo mejor para ella-

-Pero Naruto, Doshite?-

-Si me acercaba a ti tú padre te trataría peor de lo que lo hace ahora, yo no te merecía por eso quise ser hokage al principio por que asi te iba a poder hablar sin problemas, Al Hokage nadie le negaría nada o sí- volteo a ver a la ojiblanca directo a los ojos con una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto en Naruto-

- Demo- todo lo bueno acaba rápido verdad-luego me entere del Kyuby-

La ojiperla se deprimió un poco por esto pero necesitaba quería saberlo- ¿no entiendo Naru jaja?-

-No te permitiran, que te me acerques para andar contigo yo lo se, el consejo aún me ve como un monstruo-la mirada del kitsune era melancolica.

Hinata comprendía en gran parte eso, por que nada de lo que le había dicho eran mentiras, su padre era un gran problema

-Demo- Hinata alzo su mirada que choco con el azul záfiro del rubio - sere el rokudaime y nos pasaremos al viejo por el arco del triunfo- el rostro de Naruto mostraba una seguridad y una hermosa sonrisa, que Hinata no hizo otra cosa más que confiar en él y le creía, los suficiente para tener valor y abrazar a aquel rubio.

Lo que la hizo más feliz fue sentir los brazos de rubio rodeandola.

-Solo esperame Hina-chan regresare con el teme, y sere Hokage ya lo veras-

-Mmmhm- le preocupaba esa misión de Naruto, sabia que él quería al Uchiha de vuelta, por la promesa de Sakura, por él, para defender sus lazos, pero por algún motivo desconfiaba de Uchiha, ella no creía que lo hubiesen obligado, y aun que no fuese rencorosa, no perdonaba ni olvida el estado en el que dejo a sus amigos en aquella persecusión. L

Las lágrimas que vió mientras se escondía en el hospital derramar a Shikamaru, la preocupación de Kiba, ni el estado de NAru por Kami casi lo mata ahí.

Pero creía en Naruto y si el necesitaba eso ella lo apoyaría.

-Entiendo Naruto, pero aún asi quiero estar a tú lado , hasta que el regrese me haré aún lado te lo prometo, si es tu prioridad te apoyare-

-Iie Hina-chan, el volverá, pero en estos momentos, cumplire cada uno de mis sueños, lo sé-tebayo-

- Quiero estar también a tú lado pero no quiero mentirte quiero que sepas la verdad, doshitt…-

No pudo terminar por que sabía lo que trataba de decirle, y ella por primera vez no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad, por eso separo ligeramente del abrazo y lo beso.

-----------------Fin de Flash Back------------------

Se había mantenido en secreto para casi toda la villa los conocidos lo sabían pero igual no decían nada, algunos tenían una ligera idee a de su relación con Naruto, pero también sabía que él nunca jugaría con alguien, lo que significaba que si quería a Hinata, ¿no?

Y por ese mismo motivo el rubio estaba muerto por que él no era capaz de herir a la otra persona que amaba, no era capaz de destruir a los que eran importantes y el jamás hubiese herido a Uchiha… Jamás…  
_**  
-------------------------------------------Cerca del templo del fuego**_

Aquellas cuatro sombras se acercaban más al lugar por algún motivó sus perseguidores habían dejado de perseguirlos, lo más seguro es que habían logrado evadirlos. Sin sus perseguidores podrían ahora tomar el camino correcto.

Las nubes rojas de sus capas se movían acorde al movimiento del viento que poco a poco despejaba esa lluvia.

Llegaron a su objetivo, aquella cueva que fungía como guarida también.

La voz de Uchiha resonó por aquella sala; - Todos están completos-

-Hai Sasuke-sama, que no fue fácil esquivar a los muchachitos esos- decía una chica de cabello rojo y gafas-

-Lo que la zorra- mirada amenazante por parte de la ofendida-… Karin quiere decir es que de verdad tus ex compañeros no son fáciles de vencer Sasuke… sama- Se formaba una sonrisa en los labios de Suigetsu.

-Pero no lastimaron a ninguno, demo a ninguo de ellos-

El sujeto más grande Juugo hablo, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su cara- No sasuke-sama solo los esquivamos, como nos dijo-

-Bien- se giró a ver hacia la única ventana del lugar, el cielo se empezaba a despejar recordandolé…

La sonrisa de Suigetsu cada vez se hacía más grande -Creo que Uchiha-sama esta féliz de haberlos vistos-

El aludido solo vio al chico de dientes de tiburón con una cara de fastidio –Hmph- fue lo único que el peliazul contesto  
Karin se altero- COMO TE ATREVES A PENSAR TAN SIQUIERA ESO; NINGUNA DE LAS TIPAS QU ESTABAN AHÍ TENIAN EL MENOR CHISTE-

-Vaya parece que nuestra chica se puso celosa- decía sui mientras la veía con burla- pero no todo estaba mal-  
La chica se calma un poco y piensa -Bueno el chico que iba con ellas era bastante guapo-

Sasuke se giró inmediatamente sin ni siquiera mirar a ninguno de los integrantes del equipo Taka  
-Vaya que original, te gusto mi copia barata-

- No Sasuke-san no me fije en él se lo juró, me refería al rubio que los acompañaba el si es lindo-

-Hai- apoyaba Suigetsu

- esos ojos, esa boca, ese …-

- DE UNA BUENA VEZ CALLENSE PAR DE IMBECILES, NO TIENEN QUE ANDAR DICIENDO ESTUPIDEZ Y MEDIA-

- OK , "Jefe" nos calmamos-

_ SI Sasuke-sama esta pidiendo respeto, es mejor que se callen de una buena vez-

-Si entendimos Juugo no te enojes-decía la pelirroja

- Imaginense que hubiésemos hablados de las kunoichis, el hubiese estalladó de celo, y ninguno viviría aquí para contarlo.

Los tres integrantes de Taka abandonaron la habitación

_**Continuara.....**_

_**...Más cuando se esconde tras la cara de nuestro mejor amigo"**_  
_**Alexiel Demone della Luce**_

Una aclaración los fics que yo escribo hasta cierto punto son únicos jaja...

Claro son pocos los que público jeje pero tengo la versión yaoi de este muajaja…

Acepto criticas, jitomataos y hasta comentariso buenos por que no jaja


End file.
